StarCraft Alliance
by zabuza2
Summary: Chapter 8 is here! and 9 here soon too! R
1. The Fall of Earth

Earth  
Chapter 1: The Fall of Earth  
  
A cold life begins when you are lonely, and you strive for a difference in your world. A difference, though, can be surprisingly negative. If you fail you become once again alone. And you ask yourself again the three questions. Who am I? What am I? Where...  
  
"Where am I?" Sayne yelled. All he could hear was the ear piecing roars of the sirens. Sayne stumbled to his feet realizing that this could only mean one thing... his military base was under attack! He quickly fitted himself with is standard marine combat suit, and a gauss riffle. (Was this really happening) he thought. He ran out the door, and to his surprise no one else was in the hallway yet. He must have beaten all of the other soldiers to the hallway then. That had to be it. It was the only logical explanation. Then it hit him... what if he was late? He didn't dare to rethink it he inserted stim-packs and began bursting down the long hall. He was close to the exit door when he fell. He had unmistakably passed out. When he awoke, Sayne looked around thinking hard at what was going on. He was in the main lobby... (The sirens!) He thought. He remembered being rudely awakened by attack sirens, but where were they now? Sayne looked up at the monitor above his head. Sayne felt sick to his stomach when he saw that the base was no longer in defensive mode. It was now in Evacuation mode! Sayne knew the drill well he would now be forced to make haste for a battle cruiser. Sayne once again became surprised when he saw that the enemy screen was blank! Who was attacking them? A Dominion or the Loose Alliance? Sayne decided it best to leave...fast! He was about to leave when he noticed something. All but one of the 200 rooms in the barracks was empty. Sayne checked the door number 124... 124! Room 124 was the room of his best friend Bren. (She sleeps with headphones on!) He thought (She must not have heard the sirens!). Sayne dashed quickly to his friend's room, but the door was locked. He banged viciously at the door, and he was awarded with a faint "just a second."  
"Bren we don't have time. Quickly let me in"  
"No Sayne I am not dressed!" she yelled.  
"You sleep naked? Sayne asked in confusion.  
"Yes!" Bren said as the door flew open and a beautiful young girl of the age of fourteen (the same age as Sayne) stood in the doorway, fully dressed, of course. "What is it Sayne!" she asked.  
Without answering Sayne grabbed her by the arm and began running back down the hall dragging her with him. "Sayne stop!" she yelled. Training isn't for at least another hour!"  
"We are not going to training Bren!" Sayne yelled. "Damnit! Thanks to you, Bren, we are late for evac!" Sayne yelled forgetting that he passed out.  
As they approached the lobby they could now here a very obvious bashing at the main door. Someone or something wanted to get inside. When the door burst open Bren gasped and Sayne grabbed her and dove into the kitchen.  
Back with her senses, Bren was up and running through the kitchen faster than Sayne was. "What was that thing!" she yelled back to him. "I have no idea!" he answered. The pair continued to run they past the counters and into the supply room. From there the opened a small food conveyer door and slid down the long narrow shaft.  
The Shaft took them where they expected...outside. They could see the Starport perfectly from here. They dashed for it. Sayne's heart became heavy when he saw creatures from a nearby bunker dashing for the same building.  
The two parties reached the port at the same time but luckily Sayne and Bren were on the side with the door. They dashed through and began to flee up the huge spiral staircase. When they were about halfway up the staircase Sayne saw the creatures burst through the doorway. Sayne saw the doglike things glance at him then they fled hastily up the stairs. This surprised Sayne and Bren greatly but they continued their accent up the stairs. Finally they burst through the doorway of the upper platform. At the same time both Sayne and Bren fell to their knees, almost all hope left their bodies. Every battle cruiser was gone! All that remained was a few feeble dropships. All that went through Sayne's mind was the fact that he would now most defiantly die! (No!) He thought.  
"It doesn't have to end this way!" Sayne yelled as he leapt to his feet and ran to a dropship and opening the hatch. Sayne turned back in the doorway to see Bren still awestruck, and at least 4 doglike things crouching behind her.  
"Bren!" he yelled. "Run!" She would not budge. Sayne no longer controlling himself brought the rifle of his up....  
  
.... The next thing that Sayne remembered was him standing over Bren she was aware of her surroundings now and she rose to her feet, not speaking, ran inside the dropship. Sayne whole body was shaking as he saw inchore everywhere. What had he done, was all he could think about as he entered the dropship. He strapped in and gave Bren the thumbs up to take off.  
"Yes sir!" she joked as she pulled the thruster. In a dramatic sonic boom, they were airborne. "Increase altitude to..."  
"I know I know!" Bren said as the vessel shifted and soon the sky was replaced with empty darkness. "Congratulations captain we're in space." She joked. Her jokes turned into rambling as she saw Sayne just standing there by the window. She approached him slowly. When she reached him she put her arms around his waist and her head on his shoulders. "Thank you." She said softly. Sayne was quite for a few moments longer. He chocked as he said, " Bren look at the Earth... it will be the last time you'll ever see it again."  
Bren looked upon the small orb and saw that the planet was covered in strange purple organic tissue. To Bren it was very obvious. "The planet!" She cried. "It's dying! That purple stuff is killing it!"  
"No." Sayne said "That is." Sayne said as several giant rays hit the Earth. Him and Bren saw the source of the rays emitting from several dome shaped ships. The Earth was being brutally ripped apart in front of their eyes. They both turned and strapped themselves back in. They now knew that had to do. Sayne felt his inside lunge forward as he now traveled at maximum light speed. 


	2. Forward

Chapter 2: Forward

Sayne began to contemplate his own existence. Was he asleep, awake, or dead? Either way his vision was filled with total darkness. Slowly feeling came back to him. He felt around to get to know his surroundings. He was on a cot. What the hell! ...

Sayne rubbed his aching head feeling how long his hair was. He hadn't had a haircut or shower in at least 3 months....

Sayne very quickly realized his last thought and jolted upward. He was quickly awarded with a feeling far worse than with whiplash. Sayne grasped his skull and yelled in pain. As he yelled his vision began slowly coming back to him. He saw a blur, then a light, and then finally an overhead lamp which held it. Sayne, now with full sight of the room, knew he was in a clinic. Sayne was almost fully awakened, when a door burst open, and five men quickly rushed to him. Before the boy could move then men had quickly overcame him. For several reasons Sayne tried to struggle. After short moments of struggling he felt a needle penetrate his right arm. This caused his vision gaining process to reverse and his vision fell to the darkness yet again...

Sayne awoke the following day without a headache, but with a relentless burning in his stomach instead. Sayne's mind was now more aware of his situation so he called out for someone. A single man poked his head through the doorway. The man, obviously a doctor, hesitantly made his way to the cot. The two stared at each other a long while until the man grinned and said, "How are you feeling?"

"I am fine." Sayne replied. "Where am I what happened?"

"There is no cause for alarm, Sayne, you will regain your strength as well as your memory. As for your location... you are in a military clinic on board the _Norad II_, Alpha Squadron's lead battle cruiser.

Alpha Squad? Sayne thought. Where and he heard that before? Sayne temporarily pushed the thought aside and asked, "How do you know my name?"

"Your friend Bren told me." The man said.

Sayne smiled knowing his companion was ok. He now fully remembered what had happened. The journey through space was harsh for Sayne and Bren. They carelessly wasted their rations leaving them vulnerable to starvation. One day Bren became greatly sick and he was forced to give his share to her. As she grew strong he grew weak. One day he just didn't wake up...

Sayne was pulled from his thoughts when the doctor spoke to him again, "General Duke has requested to have you in his presence." The man said.

The doctor helped Sayne off the cot and into a wheelchair. His muscles were too weak for him to walk. "I'll be right back." The man said. "I am going to send a message to Duke letting him know we're coming. Oh... and... You take a shower if you want." Sayne wheeled him self over to a mirror, and it took no longer than a second for him to realize he looked like shit! He had bags under his eyes despite his coma, and his hair was overgrown. "Damn... I smell like a horses ass!" Sayne remarked.

Sayne hobbled to his feet and made his way slowly to the shower.

When he had finished the shower, the doctor was waiting with a tray of food. "Eat up!" he laughed. "You look like a skinny ass."

"And doctor..." Sayne said. "...You just a damn retard."

The doctor frowned then laughed at the boy's sudden change in mood. "Wait until you see the captain he is one fat ass bitch!"

Sayne ate on the way to the bridge, savoring every bite. He longed to sleep again, but he had to speak with the Duke. When they arrived to the bridge Sayne's ears were on the verge of exploding from the doctor's ramblings. Sayne could see that's no further than ten feet away was a tall burly man, who wore several medals on his uniform. This was obviously the captain. On seeing their arrival Duke paced towards them, his eyes never leaving Sayne's stare. When the figure stopped before them, the doctor saluted the general and was awarded with permission to leave. The doctor obeyed, dashing nervously from the bridge.

Duke shifted his focus to Sayne now. "What is your name, boy?"

"Sayne Johnson, Sir." Sayne mumbled.

"Yes... I see... Greetings Sayne, I am General Edmund Duke, Captain and Commander or the Alpha Squadron. This ship on which you are aboard is the Norad II. It originated from Tarsonis, a major human home world. We left from Chau Sara a day ago...the planet...was destroyed..."

Duke told Sayne about how he had received a distress signal from Chau Sara, and when he arrived all there was to see was a dead lava stained wasteland...

"So boy... Where are you from, the girl couldn't remember when I first spoke to her."

Sayne paused. "My planet suffered the same fate as Chau Sara." Sayne said. "I come from the foundation planet... Earth..."

When Sayne had finished his story. Duke summoned one of his bridge officers to send Sayne to a room. "Hmmm... how about the room where his friend is? I am sure they will have a lot to talk about."

Duke's words sunk peacefully into Sayne's heart. When they arrived at the room the officer politely knocked at the door.

"Who is it" came a voice inside.

" I am Lieutenant Patterson, and I have a visitor for you."

"Come in." said the voice faintly.

When the door slid up Sayne could see the beautiful figure of Bren sitting in a chair in the far corner. She was starring at the floor. "Er..." Sayne said.

Upon hearing Sayne's voice, Bren leaped from the chair and flung her arms around Sayne, crying as she spoke, "Sayne finally you have come to me! Oh thank you Sayne! This is the beast birthday present ever..."

"Birthday?" Sayne asked.

"Yes I turned fifteen today...as did you five weeks ago!"

This just added to his stress, but he was always happy to see his friend as happy as could be. "Guess what?" Bren said.

"What?"

"I got a cake! Come sit down lets celebrate...forget our troubles for the night." The officer took his leave, and Sayne and Bren sat at a table both smiling. Bren cut the cake carving them each a piece. They ate their food quickly, but by the end of the meal Sayne felt as if he were to collapse at any moment. Then he saw her, Bren in all her beauty starring at him. Her face was now a grin rather than a heart-warming smile. Her eyes now flashing a sexy glare in which Sayne could not look away from. In the Same moment their lips met, and they embraced each other. For a long while, they stayed like that, but finally after much regret, the pulled each other away from each other.

"Good night." They said to each other.

Sayne and Bren traveled with Duke and his nifty battalion of fighters to Mar Sara. There they learned more of the pestilence and infestation of the Zerg alien race. The Zerg, of course, was not responsible for the space assaults on terran planets. The terran was the name given to the human that were exiled long ago from ever returning to earth. In time, though, the human exiles were capable of producing a secure and safe home. The new side of galaxy seemed secure...for a little while. The race responsible for many for destroying many planets from space was the Protoss. Being noble and higher than the Zerg, the Protoss believed that it was their destiny, as being the first-born, to stop the infestation and insure the destruction of the Zerg race at all or any costs. This conflict being as ancient as human time now puts the terran race in the harsh and unforgiving middle. And they will they will stray there for a very long time...

NEXT CHAPTER: Sayne and Bren are forced to go separate ways/ Sayne gets a best friend/ Sayne Joins Delta squadron in hope of finding Bren...


	3. Seperation

Chapter 3:Seperation

Through the roars of the deadly shells, Sayne could hear her calling him. She was close, but through the chaos and the cries of falling soldiers he could not see her. He crawled his way through the battlefield; dodging gauss rifle rounds as he went. He tried relentlessly to find the foundation of Bren's cries. He knew that every second he was getting closer. It wasn't until he gained a basis of a few hundred yards, that he saw her struggle against five enemy marines. She screamed viciously as the men bound her wrist and ankles. Sayne tried to stand up to help her but he could not move quickly enough because of a gunshot wound to his up right leg. He had also lost his rifle in an ambush in which he would loathe Duke for until the day he died...

...Duke had sent the firebats (marines with flamethrowers) in first to clear a path for the trailing marines. He didn't tell them though, how well guarded the Antigan base was. The enemy base was station up on a plateau, and several enemy bunkers lined the cliff and there was only two ways on to the plateau. They would have to go up a highly guarded slope, or be dropped off by a dropship on to the base plateau. But duke would not stand to have his flyers sustain any damage. So they charged the slope, a fourth of them dieing before even reaching it. When the marine reached the top they were scattered by two bunkers on each side of the upper slope. It took several minutes for the just to take out the bunkers, when so the occupants were hastily slaughtered. With only a fourth of its original strength left, the exhausted assault team rushed finally to the top of the mesa. They were, of course, met by a handful of marines. Then from what seemed like nowhere a second wave flanked them and the marines panicked. Sayne was left wounded, and that's was when he heard her voice...

...A woman, made Sayne gasp in surprise when she appeared out of thin air, and ran to help the men subdue Bren and a few other captives. I a quick instant Sayne heard the gunfire cease and he new that the fighting was over. The woman, Sayne saw was, was a highly trained ghost. A ghost is a human with telekinetic powers and immense hidden potential. With great focus and a cloaking device ghosts could appear to be invisible. The woman organized the captives in a line, and walked behind the furthest to the right. She surveyed him for a second...then slit his throat. Sayne watched in horror as the ghost walked down the line slitting all of the marine's throats. Sayne heart skipped a beat when he saw the ghost put knife against Bren's throat. He closed his eyes waiting in remorse for the sickening sound of spilling blood...but it never came.

The woman's knife was now in its sheath. The woman placed a hand under Bren's chin and surveyed her thoroughly. Then she spoke, "take this to Mengsk...tell him that she has potential." She paused. "And imprison the other darn Confederates..."

In a matter of minutes Sayne was all alone lying there...He out stretched his hand and mumbled Bren's name. His heart was hallowing. Bren was now long gone by now. His eyes flooded with tear and his body surged with great pain from his leg wound. He slowly shimmied his way toward the direction The Antigans took her, but though were scorched by the war cries of more marines. The marines were Alpha Squad's second wave, which was sadly optional for Duke to deploy. Sayne vision begun to blur when a young 's voice called out to him, "Hello! Marine...Can you here me?"

"Bren?"

"No! I am a marine and a field medic."

Sayne's mind froze in that instant. He was delusional. He heard the mutter something again but he could understand it...he passed out...

Sayne's eyes opened to disavow. He was lying in a cot, in a clinic, and on a battlecruiser. The phase passed when the young marine came to his side and spoke, "You gave me scare." She said. "You lost a lot of blood. I didn't think you would live."

Sayne raised an eyebrow and looked puzzled. The was his age. The strange thing was that she didn't speak like a marine. She spoke friendly...like he and Bren spoke. "What kind of marine are you!" Sayne asked.

"As of today I'm neither...and the same goes to you to." She answered.

"What the heck are you talking about?" Sayne asked.

"We have left Antiga Prime and are now arriving in Tarsonis. We left Antiga Prime...without general Duke." She said. "The Norad II was shot down...and Articus Mengsk and his band of rift rafts picked him up. Now he works for them. And that is why we no longer have jobs...the Confederacy has fallen."

Sayne closed his eyes and went into deep thought. The military was his life. And it was probably his only hope of ever seeing Bren again. "So what am I to do?"

"You should relax... make an new life for yourself find your friends and family..."

Sayne tried to suppress them but tears rolled down his cheeks anyways. "I have no family...and as for friends..."

Sayne told the about who he was, where he'd come from, and his friend Bren. The , whose name was Amy Walters, offered to be Sayne's friend, but this didn't ease his pain. Sayne tucked his chin into his chest and cried, "What the hell is going on with me!"

The starred at him for while then wrapped her arms around him. "It'll be ok." She said.

In surprise Sayne free himself from her touch and crawled backward of the cot. This saddened the . She walked from the room with face buried in her hands, but Sayne did not care. Who was she to comfort him? He didn't even know the . How could she trust him just like that?

Sayne was about to walk from the room when a voice stopped him. "Don't mind her." It said. "She gets like that some times."

Sayne looked around the room looking for the source of the voice put the room was covered in shadow. Then he sighted a cot half hidden in darkness. Form the cot a young man wrapped in bandages crawled towards him. "My name is Jack Walters." He said. "I am her brother."

...For a long while the two of them talked about how they were injured, and what they planned to do on Tarsonis. Jack and Any were twins, both of them fifteen like Sayne. Through the many similarities of the two boys Sayne knew that they were now great friends. The two boys talked until Amy poked her head through the doorway, her face still flushed, and told them that's they had landed. When they exited the cruiser Sayne saw the obvious difference between Tarsonis and all of it colonies. There were massive skyscrapers towering over the maze of street below, and many people were rushing around going on with they own business. This made Sayne feel sick to his stomach. Where was he to go?

Jack must've have read Sayne's mind because he invited him to stay with him and Amy for the night in a hotel. He happily accepted.

"Jack what the hell!" said Amy upon hearing it...

It was late when they reached the hotel, so Sayne went strait to sleep...

Sayne could see Bren, Jack, and Amy. They were armed and in combat suited, obviously in some sort of battle. Sayne for Bren, but she faded away. He looked towards Jack who was on his knees, his hands stained with blood. He called out for Sayne to help him, but Sayne was to scared to move. And because of this Jack cried and faded away as well. Last Sayne turned to Amy who was wounded as well. Like Jack she called out for him, but he ignored her. She began to crawl for him, and he could not move she grabbed his ankle and looked up at him. She looked so , but before he could think anymore her eyes flashed red and she leaped on him. As she struggled with him her flesh rotted off and revealed a scaly undercoat of alien skin. She growled violently, and leaned back ready to kill her pray...

Sayne jolted awake, his heart beating rapidly, and his body was short of breath. He peered around the room. Jack was asleep on another bed across the room, but Amy was not in the room. Sayne felt a cold breeze touch him, and he turned to his right to see that the balcony door was open. Amy was sitting outside. Sayne sighed, caught his breath, and crawled out of the bed.

When he reached the door, he leaned out and said softly, "You mind if I join you?"

Amy was startled, but answered him, "sure. I could use some company."

"About the way I acted..." Sayne started. "I feel bad for it...I know you are a beautiful at heart."

"Are you saying I look ugly on the outside then!" Amy yelled.

"No! That's not it at all." He said, which was actually a true statement. She had short brown hair and hazel eyes, and her face was as beautiful as could be. "I was just startled...you acted so much like Bren...I panicked!"

"I understand..." Amy replied. "I need someone to hug every once in a while."

"Well..." Sayne muttered. "I'll be here for you to hug if you need me."

"Yah sure... you won't be with us forever..."

"I'll go with you...where ever you go. Is that ok with you?"

"Yeah. I'd like that." Amy remarked. "And Sayne...?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I have a hug?"

Sayne laughed but obeyed. He smiled watching her blush. She didn't think he would actually do it.

"Get up!" Amy yelled at the boys. "Get out of bed now we have to leave!"

"Amy what the..." Jack moaned. "I was having a good dream"

"Screw your good dream we got 'a get to the civilian base now!"

"The base...why?" Sayne asked.

Amy was silent then she answered, "the damn Zerg...they found Tarsonis..."

Sayne and Jack leaped from their beds and wrestled with their tiredness to get ready. It was still nighttime, but possible really early morning. When Sayne and Jack were mounted in their marine combat armor the trio burst out of the room and rode the elevator down to the lobby, and from there they rushed outside. From outside they could already hear the ear piercing sirens. Swarms of civilians rushed the streets trying to get on an evacuation bus. The trio managed to board one of them, which quickly led the civilians to the safety of the Delta force security silo. It was also known as, the civilian base.

The base was amazing. It was built into the side of the cliff, and on the front side was an enormous wall. There were several siege tanks lining the perimeter wall. The tanks were in a deadly siege mode in with it locked its self to the ground and fired heavy shock bomb cannons at distant enemies.

When they got off the bus they were organized into squads for base defending. Luckily Sayne, Jack, and Amy all had the same team. They were also given new weapons. Sayne and Amy were both equipped with fresh new gauss rifles, and Jack's lit up when he was handed his specialty, a sniper rifle.

Soon they could feel the rumble of charging enemies beneath their feet. The defenders were rushed to the outer wall, and there is were they saw their fate.

For as far as the horizon spread enemies paved the way. The hearts of the troops were frozen there, as the main door bust open the base's vulture hover bike rushed through. The battle had begun...

NEXT CHAPTER: The battle for survival/Space pirates/Sayne, the potential


	4. Lockdown

Chapter 4: Lockdown 

The charge was a blind assault. The vultures plunged deep into the enemy line. So deep, in fact, that they were cut off from reinforcements. Several enemies had been blown to smithereens or quickly trampled over, but it didn't compare to the vultures fate. Sayne could see acid spikes pepper the sides of the vultures. The acid ate at the hover bike, turning it to shrapnel.

From the minor set back the aliens restarted their parade towards the base. The enemy was quickly greeted by two rows of goliaths. The mechanical walkers rapid fired hundreds of rounds into the charging forms. Row after row of Zerg minions fell to the dirt, limp and unmoving. From what Sayne could see the battle was defiantly even, but Sayne also noticed that the Zerg were shifting position. They were sending up a row of crablike flying creatures. Sayne had seen theses before but never saw how strong they were. They were called guardians, but they didn't really guard anything.

Before anyone could predict it, the guardians launched several volleys of acid spit towards the goliaths. The volleys hit taking out multiple goliaths at once. The guardians were to far away for the goliaths to respond with any counter-fire. That was the guardians' specialty. They were slow, but they could attack from great distances. That was enough to kill every single one of the goliaths.

After the goliaths were no more than hunks of wood, the guardians and the main attack force charged once again. They alien menace quickly overcame six bunkers and charged the gate, but the doors was quickly shut upon seeing the furious enemy.

Sayne, Amy, and Jack knew that the doors would not hold forever. Sayne saw Jack kneel down into firing position waiting, impatiently to pull the trigger. Sayne was actually interested in seeing how good Jack was, but Amy, on the other hand, would not budge from her position. He couldn't blame her...somehow he knew that they would lose this battle.

Sayne could hear the general yell out orders to the tanks and snipers, "Don't fire until we give the signal!" Sayne looked off the high wall to see the creatures still charging, they were about 3000 feet away. "Ready...." (2500) "Aim...." (2000)...(1500) "...FIRE!"

Sayne heard thousands of shots go off, and off the wall Sayne saw hundred off zerglings and hydrolisks get knocked off their feet. Hundreds of others were blown away from the siege tanks. Sayne defiantly did not expect the damage to so devastating. About half of the Zerg were gone. But what scared Sayne the most was (1000) that the enemy did not slow down. "Fire! Fire! Fire!" (500). The second volley did not do near as much because they were to close. (0) The enemy swarmed the wall. The generals ordered to aim down the wall everyone obeyed. Without waiting for orders the marines and tanks fired round after round down the front wall. Blood, guts, and smoking filled the air. For five minutes the fire continued until the generals ordered to cease-fire. The marines watched and waited. The smoke was too dense to see the ground. Sayne tried to listen to movement, but all he could hear was his own uneasy breathing.

The smoke cleared to emptiness, and the marines cheered with all their might. Sayne turned to Jack and then to Amy they were smiling, but he was not.

Something was not right. It was too easy. Sayne peered down the wall, and then it hit him... Where were the bodies?

Amy sensed Sayne's uneasiness, and approached him slowly, "What's wrong?" She asked. "We won...we stopped them from getting in the base."

Sayne began to laugh, "No Amy... they are already in the base."

Before Amy could respond, the inner base was filled with the sounds off gunshots. "Get inside the base!" Sayne heard one of the generals yell. The startled marines left their positions and scrambled to make it inside the complex before the Zerg scum did. Dashing for the base, the trio was met by a barrage of Arial assaults. Bat shaped mutilisks swooped down spitting acid on the fleeing marines. Sayne fired as he ran, shooting down as many bat-shaped or crab-shaped beings as he could. When they arrived inside the base they were put into groups of ten and then dispatched to a certain location of the base. Sayne's group was assigned with another group to guard the right wing. When they arrived there they sat down and rested. "What's going on?" said Amy.

Another member answered her, "It seems the fricken things dug under the wall, and now we are stuck here until some dropships arrive."

"Well...I guess that means we wait then." Jack grinned.

"Yep..."

For several minutes the marines waited, their fears rising by the moment. There thoughts wondering if the vile Zerg creatures had breached their inner defenses, but contemptuous silence wasn't enough move the hearts of the trio. They were determined to survive. They wanted to share a life of friendship together. And Sayne promised Amy he wouldn't leave her side.

The marines did everything they could to pass time. Some played cards, but most just talked about their family waiting some where for them. Most of the women and young children were evacuated immediately in the dropships that were already docked at the civilian base. The men all wondered if they would ever see their family again. Sayne, on the other hand, did not. He had not a family to return to. It never occurred to him that it was unfair that he was never given an explanation of why he never had parents. He grew up with Bren who also never had parents, as did many of the other cadets of the epsilon system. It was always a mystery of why they never learned much of their systems past. Why had no one ever called it by the Epsilon system? They called it the solar system.

Sayne was quickly pulled from his thoughts when the ground beneath him began to rumble. Marines all around scrambled from the area trying to get to safety. The ground began to fall apart, and Sayne saw several humans go through and even more Zerg come out. Muffled screams radiated from the mouths of the fallen Terran. The Zerg drew forth in a charge of hack and slash. Sayne saw Amy recoil from a zergling that attempted to decapitate her. Sayne was surprised as he watched her fight. She was fast, almost as fast as Bren. She was good, but what surprised Sayne most was that she was physical. She would punch or kick the enemy if it got too close. Sayne saw her elbow one of the zerglings on the top of the head, and then she snapped its neck between her legs.

Meanwhile Jack was not moving from his position. He had a pistol in hand, and shot down one by one every Zerg he encountered...in the head. Sayne had now raised his rifle and was about to form his own assault when the room trembled from a sonic boom, and the hall was engulfed in smoke.

The smoke was too thick for anyone to see through, but from the sounds Sayne could hear the men retreating down the hall. He fallowed angrily.

"Why are we retreating!" he yelled.

"The dropships have arrived," coughed Jack beside him. "Were out of here."

"Good," bumbled Sayne. "Where is Amy?"

"Right here!" came a voice behind the pair.

The people were happy to know that Zerg had not followed, due to the state of confusion. Up a staircase and a set of stairs took them to a platform high above the base. The rest of the defenders were already being loaded into dropships. Sayne, Amy, and Jack were loaded with their squad into their own dropship. The dropships were too small for everyone to sit, so to fit as many as possible, they were required to stand huddled together.

"Sayne?" Amy spoke up.

"Yeah? What's up?" Sayne asked.

"Why did... why did you choke up?" answered Amy.

"What do you mean?" he replied.

"On the wall and inside the base...you almost never fired a shot. All you did was watch the fight."

Sayne eyes grew wide in intense horror. He had not realized that he didn't fight. He was to busy watching Jack and Amy fight. Sayne bowed his head in realization. He felt inferior to Amy and Jack. It was obvious to him now that they were better them him.

"You guys," he said. "You guys were amazing."

Sayne was surprised to see that the pair did not even become the slightest bit flattered from his comment.

"Yep..." replied Jack.

"We sure are." Mumbled Amy.

Sayne couldn't believe his ears. "Did I say something wrong?"

"No... you just said the truth." Answered Amy.

"Meaning?"

"Meaning we are amazing." She answered. "We are both very good...we are both top class marines. Jack, code named Raven, was top of his class in both SCOPE, the elite sniping squad, and a class A stealth team.

"And you?" asked Sayne awestruck.

"I am..." She paused.

"She's a ghost." Jack interrupted.

"A ghost!" screamed Sayne. "You read minds?"

"No. Not all of us can. I, on the other hand have abilities that almost no one else has.

"Such as?"

"I am...not going to tell you."

Sayne understood. For the rest of the flight they were silent. Upon reaching the starport, the defenders were rushed onto a battle cruiser. From there they were each given rooms. For hours they loaded civilians until not one human being had been left. After that they were space bound.

Sayne sat in a chair, thinking. Sayne pondered his existence. Why could he remember so many things? What training school did he attend? Why couldn't he remember? Why was their no document stating the location of the people who left him on Earth? He looked up in to a mirror. He was handsome, and he would admit that. He had dark black hair and hazel eyes. He was 5' 10'' and today was a special day that's all he knew. Today was his birthday. It had almost been a year since he had traveled with the Alpha Squad.

A sudden jerk proved to Sayne that the cruiser had stopped. For several minutes Sayne waited. He heard foot steps, and then his door was busted open.

"Sayne Johnson," a man said. "Come with us."

NEXT CHAPTER: space pirates/ cell


	5. Found

Chapter 5: Found 

The room was bitter beyond imagining. So cold, in fact that Sayne could see his own breath. The room was dimly lit and almost empty. Sayne was made to sit down on a small, curved, metallic chair. None to Sayne's surprise, the chair was very very cold. A hand full of marines left him, spare their commander.

The commander leaned out the door and yelled, "Ok, Pirate! You have fifteen minutes."

The commander sauntered out, and a tall shadow walked in from his absence. The man walked into the light and Sayne saw that the man rarely shaved or even bathed. He was covered with dirt from head to toe. He wore a torn up general uniform, which was probably stolen. Worst of all he wore a grin that told Sayne something was very wrong.

"Ok, my name is Captain Darius Neil, and I need not an introduction from you." Said the man.

"What in the world do you want from me," Sayne asked bitterly. "Why is that you stop a Cruiser full of civilians just to chat for fifteen minutes with me?"

The Captain seemed slightly offended by this outburst, but he remained calm. "At ease I come to you with concern."

Concern for him was not what Sayne had expected to hear from a washed up general. The sad thing to Sayne was that the man was actually serious. He had a dismal stare, and shook his head slightly. "Speak," said Sayne.

The man sat down in a chair opposite of himself. "Ok...now I am not good with words, but...this needs to be said. We are space outlaws. Being space outlaws we learn everything about the news in the universe. And lately...your story is of interest. You say that you were a resident of Earth, and the planet was destroyed right?"

"That's right."

"Well that's not true because Earth is standing today."

"General!"

"Hold your tongue and let me finish," The general interrupted. "Ok, Son, Earth is far far far away, not even the slightest bit close to this sector. You have never even been to Earth. The planet you were trained on has a different name. It is Paladin V, one of six special training planets.'

Sayne let out a small laugh. The laugh was not from his denial, because he knew. He had always known, that his life was a lie. It was just that up until now he had denied it. "Sir?" Sayne asked. "Why do you know so much?"

"I was given the information from Xenoss himself." Replied Darius.

"Xenoss?"

"Yep, he's the guy who organized your training. It is his code name, of course, but that's what he has always gone by. I am sure you have a code name as well, but that is for you to find out."

"Find out?" Sayne asked. "Am I returning?"

"Yes, of course, if you like? Although I'm sure that is your decision anyways."

"Yes, but my friends..." Zach began.

"It is their decision," The general interrupted. "After all they might not be able to come back."

Zach thought hard upon the subject. If Amy and Jack agreed to follow him they might not be able to live a normal life again. He was able to conclude that they were not meant to follow him.

"General, I have decided that it is unwise to let them mettle in this situation." Zach mumbled.

The general, who had been waiting patiently, replied, "And a wise decision that is. Prepare yourself. We are leaving."

"So soon? Zach asked.

"The sooner the better." Said the general.

"Touché." Zach said in a contemptuous ramble.

¿Qué Pasa?

No I am not Spanish, nor am I good at Spanish. One thing is for sure though...I am way off subject.

Ok short chapter I know, but I have plans, of course, for the next few chapters to be longer.

NEXT CHAPTER: Cell?


	6. Cell

Chapter 6: Cell 

"Blue team respond!" the frequency buzzed. "We need ammunition, Jesus!"

"Negative red!" yelled the blue leader with a hint of irritation in her voice. "Get your own damn ammo!"

"This is a God damn team effort blue, now respond!" red leader announced.

"Whatever, Trump," blue leader roared!

"Good, Spade, now comply." Trump said. "How about that ammo?"

"On it's way." Spade answered.

Trump and his handful of marines pushed forward over the marshes with their gauss rifles in hand and their minds ready for any opposing forces to ambush them. It was bound to happen sooner or later. It was war games, one army against another. Trump, or Sayne, was the over all leader of the Delta forces. He had decided to split his 100 Cells, Paladin soldiers, into five groups of twenty...

It had already been two years since arrived on Paladin IV. He was somewhat ridiculed by the hundreds of others like him because he was allowed to the see the rest of the God forsaken world. Sayne quickly met a man named Xenoss. Xenoss questioned him about ever aspect of his life: his friends (he had few), his hobbies (what made him laugh), and even his sex life (he had none, although, most the soldiers his age were penetrating every young girls flower they could. Sadly enough they would gratefully accept the boy, thinking of him as a "hero". "Hah, hero," Sayne thought. They were usually dead in less than a year.). Anyways, Sayne had trained for two hard years on Paladin IV. The residents of the planets were all soldiers. All of the trainees were trained from the age of five to kill. They were not ever allowed to leave the planet unless it was, of course, for a mission. They were like prisoner, thus, the name cell was humorously the foundation of a new generation of hope. In time Sayne's training brought him were he is today, commanding an army.

Sayne's five groups of killing machines were scattered over a vast marsh full of dense fog, rain, and swamps. If you didn't watch your step it could mean certain death. It was also a manhunt. Mud tracks were left everywhere. Finding your own tracks would be quite possible.

Trump led his team of hand picked Cells. All of them he knew well, although, he had rarely seen their faces, due to nonstop training. Everything was seemingly safe, but Trump had a bad feeling, and when he got a bad feeling it meant "bad"!

Trump was quickly pulled out of his thoughts by an echo of intense fire. His team instinctively recoiled back and got down on their knees, leveling their rifles to where the shot were coming from. Trump could see that one of his men was holding his side. Trump quickly went to the man's side and inspected it. Red paint covered the right side of the man's body.

"It's a clean hit Kurt...your out."

"Damn," the man cursed.

There was nothing Trump could do, but seek retribution on the man who had shot him. He ordered his men to flank the enemy. He ducked behind a nearby rock and waited. He radioed in, "Contact! Were his that ammo, blue?"

Suddenly the valley was flooded with multiple shots. They were directed behind the hill, in which the Data forces were hiding, Data, of course, being the enemy. Trump crept out from behind the rock and saw the chaos. Blue team was on the blind side of the enemy. Enemy forces were scrambling over the hill and right in to the fire of his team. A wide smile crossed Sayne's face when he saw that one of the scrambling marines was Data's first in command officer. If he could take him hostage this battle would be over quick. Sayne made a dash, making sure to stay low to the ground. Sayne was fast, and on the man in a matter of seconds. When Sayne was inches from the fleeing man, the man turned around quickly and delivered a quick and decisive blow to his chest. He lost his breath, but not his consciousness. He hastily ducked from a second assault, and attempted to uppercut his opponent, but unfortunately the man was much faster than Sayne's efforts. Sayne choked, was this man better than him. His nametag read Nagi. "A girl?"

Nagi made a swift sweep at Trump's legs, but he evaded by hopping in the air. It was by no means a smart move for Nagi just inverted her lower torso kicked up high, coming in rough contact with his ribs. "A high kick? So she was a girl." He fell backwards sprawled on the ground. Nagi leapt for him, but stopped short when a paintball came in contact with her right leg.

"You cheated." She howled.

"So guns are illegal then huh." Trump said conceitedly, although, he knew he had lost. He had cheated legally. Whoever this commander was, was much better than Trump. He had won, but he had never felt so much like a backstabber. Even his own team avoided eye contact with him. He radioed in and requested evac. His head was not held high, not this time.

Upon arriving back at the base a messenger from Xenoss was waiting. Xenoss wanted to meet with him. Sayne accepted quickly, in fact he was already running. He was going to kill them man who had caused him so much Pain.

Sayne stood outside of Xenoss' "high and mighty" castle. Yes, it was a castle. Probably the only place on the planet that had flowers, it was sad. He dashed in side, and he didn't even bother to show the door guard his ID card. It didn't matter no one could stop him.

He discarded his helmet on the elevator up to the fifth floor, the floor where he would kill his commander. When the elevator door opened he was surprised to see that the no one was waiting for him he was going to succeed. He dashed down the narrow hall before him. At the end he could see a door, and in that door, he knew, Xenoss was waiting. He ran full speed not even daring to stop, and in result he rammed the door with full force, ripping it off its hinges. And there he was, the rich punk with a sickening grimace, waiting for him to make a move. He heard gasps and screams come from the room. Several civilians were gathered around a long rectangular table. "A meeting," He didn't care if these people witnessed his crime it had to be done. He charged with a combat knife in hand. He leapt on the table and continued his mad dash. The people screamed and drew away as he passed them. Xenoss just sat there, confident that he would not be harmed. With just three yards away Sayne leapt for him. He was so close, but failed. Xenoss' personal bodyguard collided with him in mid air, sending both of them crashing back down on the hardwood table. Sayne felt his left arm crack underneath him. It was broken. He ignored the pain and grabbed hold of the bodyguard's throat. The bodyguard, from what Sayne could see, was not fighting back. With what strength he had in is left arm he through the guard off the table. By the time Sayne was on his feet so was the guard. He grabbed the guard by the back of the neck and slammed his helmet in to the wall. The faceplate shattered.

Sayne removed the guard's helmet, another girl looked up terrified of him. He pummeled her face ignoring her gender and his broken arm. She cried up to him begging him to stop, but he had no intensions in stopping.

"Sayne...please." She cried.

Sayne gasped. Tears ran down the beautiful young woman's face, "What happened to you."

"Oh God no! Oh my God," Sayne moaned. "I'm sorry...I-I."

"Years of loneliness have made you mad, Sayne." She said softly.

"You left me" Sayne started.

"Sayne, did you think I chose that?" she asked.

"I tried to save you. You know? He replied.

"I know," she said.

"And I wouldn't want to ever hurt you." He asked.

"I know..."

"And you know I love you, Bren?"

"Yes, Sayne, I know..."

"And do you love me?"

"Yes, Sayne, of course."

It was the perfect answer.

Yep, chapter 6 came fast. Which is why it is unfortunate, that I didn't spend more time with it...

R&R, although, this doesn't seem to be getting anything done though.

NEXT CHAPTER: (short chapter) Bren, Nagi, and Spade


	7. Ghost Reporting

Chapter 7: Ghost Reporting 

This was not a training simulation this was the real deal. Blood would be poured from the soldiers who would die this day and their burning flesh would pile up in the final count. It was raining, most definitely the right mood for the occasion. Alas overwhelming fear, anxiety, and wonder filled the souls of a thousand men.

But one of them was clear and confident. He would not let fear put a price tag on the grace of God!

"Ok! You know the drill: stay low and stay quite!" Sayne barked.

"Yes, sir!" Kurt replied respectively. "And what do we do when we reach the base of the ridge."

"We stay the hell low!" Sayne replied. "Now Rook will lead green group, Knight will lead blue, and Bishop will lead red. My team will…we'll do what we always do."

A few muffled laughs escaped the score of soldiers. They knew very well the captain and his crew were fit perfectly for any mission of any sort. Though his posture did not change the expression on his face did. He smiled happily behind his helmet. He did not want his men to die with frowns.

His team was made up of Bren(Jade), Spade, Nagi, Ripper, and Shadow. All of them were the best in their class and were well know for having the most experience in combat. Sayne looked at his troop his friends, and loving family members. They all looked back unshaken, they would not fail their leader.

"…Let's roll!"

Sayne felt like a father as he watched his children working together so perfectly that they were already half way up the ridge and were still undetected. His team took the point, while 500 of his men crept slowly behind him. Less than one click along the ridge, Bishop and his team off 100 marines shoved forth up a smaller slope. Bishop was possibly the most laid back in whole 26th Andross Regiment. He was fun to be around and full of jokes, laughs, and immense youth. Sayne was now 17, but Danny, Bishop, was 15. Many people doubted his abilities by his age and short stature, but he was by far one of the most qualified Lieutenants in the whole corps.

Centered right in between the two slopes was Rook. Rook was Kyle's older brother an age of 19. He was well toned and had the second best shot in the regiment. His team of 20 would scale the side of the ridge until the top was reached. When they arrived at the top they would be active in hot insertion. They would need to evade scattered bunkers, and disable missile turrets so that aerial support would be in fly by. His Cousin, Kaleb (Knight), would ascend five minutes behind his squad. Kaleb was massively built and could easily kill without a gun, but e mounted a _Kunta VII _assault rifle, and a standard shotgun. His team would help green team if they need it, but its main priority was to engage the main enemy base in sniper fire. This diversion would hopefully allow the two main strike teams to flank then infiltrate the command posts and capture their science facility, the reason why they came.

Several things crossed Sayne's mind as his assault team reached the top of the plateau. Sayne peered at his surroundings, about a kilometer away a large command post stood in the center of a mineral circle. It was a wealthy area for sure, but Sayne had not come for riches. It was recently reported that a science facility on _Hara Ro_ had captured Zerg specimens and were attempting to mutate them into a stronger creature, but of course they strived for a serum in order to control the fowl beasts. This in the mind of the Andross Regiment was unacceptable. It was instant suicide it was impossible to contain the Zerg.

Sayne sent Shadow, the scout, ahead to scout the area. Shadow was an expert in the art of stealth. Bren took a liking to him despite his lack of social recognition. He was a ghost, a highly trained scout used for stealth, sniping, or targeting nuclear strikes. Bren too had been trained in the art of ghost combat she was extremely skilled and by far the fasted marine in the batch. The two ghost wore Cloak armor which enabled them to hold the illusion of invisibility, although they were actually only blending in with their surroundings. If you were to look close enough you could see the ripples on their outlines, but any soldier would not be alert enough to see through the illusion. At least no one thought so.

Shadow's crusade came to a violent stop when a pulsing bullet penetrated his armor. His illusion broke and he lay motionless on flat terrain. The shot was perfect. It did not kill Shadow because it was not meant to. It was just meant to get some ones attention and it did. Sayne knew who fired the shot and despite all emotions he would kill him.


	8. Reunion

Chapter 8: Reunion 

Danny's skull smashed intensely against the battle worn turf. Blood cascaded from his mouth, nostrils, eyes, ears, and most noticeably a gaping bullet hole in his skull. A muttered battle cry from the divergent rebels showed their triumphal satisfaction for the death of Bishop.

With their leader dead, Danny's squad lost focus and began to fall back to the edge of the cliff. One man stayed behind, kneeling over his fallen comrade, brother, and friend.

"Damnit!" he yelled. "Danny, I told you if any one of us dies first it was gonna be me! Get up!"

Rook's eyes pulsed with tears, which rolled to his crimson painted face. His right hand grasped a cluster of dirt and he made a tight fist as if trying to grind the rich soil in to dust. As he loosened his grip, allowing the soft soil to slip through his fingers he spoke once more.

"What am I gonna do, Danny!" Anger swelled through him as thoughts of him parting with his brother invaded his thoughts. "Why the hell did you leave me? You should have waited until I got here."

Rook's left hand, which held Danny's dropped to his side. A rifle barrel pressed hard against the back of his skull, rendering him speechless.

A rugged voice behind him addressed him accordingly, "So, marine, what army are you with?"

Rook remained silent.

"Silent, huh? Well how about I make that a permanent notion?"

"Piss off"

Rook felt the barrel press closer to his brain. His instincts withheld him and he closed his eyes. Rook could hear several ships, perhaps the wraiths, part the haze filled sky. He could almost see them, but they began to fade away. His breathing intensified and he choked. Unconsciousness soon followed and became him.

"So why are you here, Jack?" Sayne asked not even yet seeing his opponents face. It was, perhaps, that Sayne was beginning to mature. He didn't quite think so; a good soldier wouldn't have hurt his own comrade. He had never got rid of his anger for the Cell Administrators. His life had been amiss and he sought a way to rid himself of the deep pit in his soul.

"Sayne, it's good to see you again!" a distant voice called out.

"Jack, where's Amy?" Sayne asked hesitantly.

"Gone…a traitor." A figure answered merging from the shadows. "It's been a long time, Sayne. You've grown. Hah! A general! That's quite an accomplishment. I commend you on your rise to the top." The man said.

"Jack, tell me; where the hell is Amy!" Sayne yelled.

Jack sighed, " I told you…she's a traitor."

"Jack from the look of it you are my enemy too…now where is she at?" Sayne asked again.

"She's working for _them_ now!" Jack replied.

"The rebels?" Sayne asked growing impatient.

Jack laughed madly, "Hah hah hah heh heh! T-The rebels! The rebels! Oh I don't think so! She's working for the enemy of not just you! But all of the god damn Terran civilization!" Jack's speech stuttered as in both excitement and fear. Sayne had no choice but to believe Jack's madness. Sure anxiety had obviously taken its toll over Jack, but Sayne knew that the man still would not lie. Sayne didn't quite know how, but Amy was now working for the menace of space, the Zerg.

"What can we do when the Zerg arrive on our door steps…" Jack said questionably.

Sayne closed his eyes in thought, it was well known that the Zerg were advancing on the Confederacy's lines, and it was just a matter of time before they overthrew the Terran Armada. His thoughts turned to another race…could they help?

"There is another race…" Sayne started.

"No way!" Jack roared. "They may be enemies of the Zerg, but they are still mortal enemies of the Terran!"

"We have no choice!" Sayne interjected. "If we can't gain the aid of the Protoss then there is no hope for us!"

"This is madness! Why would the Protoss even care? Even if they did they would just finish us off in the end!" Jack continued to push aside the seemingly impossible task.

"All I need is a chance to ask! It will be hard, I could use someone of your skill with me, but Jack remember that this isn't just about you…it's about the rest of the universe can you save it from extinction? Sayne asked.

Jack paused in thought. Something seemed to be circulating through his thoughts.

"Has something gone wrong?" Sayne asked.

"No! I have an idea!" A smile crossed Jack's face and he began to shake with excitement. "I know of a tribe of Dark Templars who constructed a crusade to persuade the Protoss officials to all with the Terran Confederacy. This pack of Templars were banished from Aiur, Protoss home world. They were charged with heracy to the Protoss Empire. If we can find those templars, we can rally other protoss forces as well."

"It sounds good, but we don't know where the templars are. They could be anywhere!" Sayne argued.

"Not quite." Jack bitterly laughed. "I know a friend on Sheranole II that has reports of a sighting of a pack of Dark Templar."

"That's great!" Sayne smiled. "That's not to far from here either!"

It seemed that Jack had been swayed from his temporary madness. Jack

Now looked normal and appeared to be in deep thought. His appearance, on the other hand was very poor. He was covered in filth and light coat of fuzz covered his chin.

"Ok, we should go." Sayne suggested.

"Go get three of your best men." Jack had said. Sayne traveled back to where he had left his party. They gave him a dismal stare. He sighed and explained the whole situation. He explained how he would have to choose three soldiers to go with him and Jack to Sheranole II.

"So who are you choosing?" Ripper asked.

"It's tough but I have my choices." Sayne said. "Ripper I need you to come as a scout seeing that Shadow is incapable. That brings me to my next point. Since Shadow has been downed, Bren I need you to get him to a medics facility." Sayne paused, "That only leaves Spade and Nagi."

When Sayne saw that there where no objections, he radioed in for evac.

When the dropship arrived Sayne discussed the battle situation with his team. It appeared that both Bishop's and half of Rook's forces were casualties. Bishop was dead, and Rook was in critical condition.

On the positive side, Knight's forces had managed to maintain the hostile situation and liberate the struggling remains of Rook's forces. In turn, Knight's platoon had also managed to surround the enemy's main outpost. It was then that Sayne decided that it was best to leaves corporal Kaleb Basey, Rook, in charge.

Late in the day the dropship arrived at starport 24. Bren and Shadow, as ordered, stayed aboard the dropship to be transported to a medical facility.

It was hard for Sayne to part with her again, but his rank came between his feelings. He had to fulfill the mission at all costs. Sayne, Jack, Ripper, Spade, and Nagi entered the starport and went to the main info desk. A middle-aged woman sat behind the desk, her facial features were dark and almost ailing.

"Is there something the matter?" Spade asked the woman.

The woman looked towards Spade as if she were out of her mind. The woman tried to speak but fumbled with her words.

"Ma'am?" asked Saynebaffled.

The woman finally straitened up and said, "Haven't you heard? The Zerg have entered the system."


End file.
